


You took my eyeliner Hook!

by Hatsuyuki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsuyuki/pseuds/Hatsuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson i Hook w Neverlandzie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You took my eyeliner Hook!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You took my eyeliner Hook! - czyli zmartwienia Jeffersona

Jefferson siedział niespokojny w swojej wielkiej rezydencji. Przeczesał rękoma krótsze niż zwykle włosy, przeszedł do przedpokoju i obejrzał się w lustrze. Regularne rysy twarzy, równe brwi, nienaganny uśmiech, wzorowo zawiązany fular. Ale coś było nie tak. Coś, czego nie mógł pojąć, a jednocześnie powinien wiedzieć o tym doskonale. To tak, jakby ktoś zabrał mu jego kapelusz. Jakby brakowało mu ręki albo jakby ktoś zabrał mu przybory krawieckie. Albo gorzej, posłał do Wonderlandu z wilczym biletem.  
Lustereczko powiedz przecie, czego najbardziej brak mi w świecie?  
Jeff w końcu zrozumiał, czego mu brak.  
I zakrzyknął gromkim głosem: “YOU TOOK MY EYELINER HOOK!”


	2. Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook - czyli zmartwienia Killiana Jonesa

Hook siedział w swojej kajucie, wydmuchując dym z cygara. Nie żeby uwielbiał cygara, ale prawdziwi czarni bohaterowie musieli mieć męskie zainteresowania. Tytoń, wino, kobiety. Z naciskiem na ostatnie. Lustro naprzeciwko odbijało pociągłą twarz i prześlicznie umalowane oczęta, w których tonęła żeńska część Hookersów. Killian Jones, jako postać całkowicie wyimaginowana, udanie malowniczy mariaż Barry’ego z Horowitzem&Kitsisem nie mógł wszak mieć o tym pojęcia.  
W sieci ciągniętej na pokład coś się poruszało. Oho, czyżby jakaś mała syrenka? Zatarł ręce i wstał.  
Kapitan zaklął głośno. To była zdecydowanie najbrzydsza “syrena”, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. W dodatku uśmiechała się paskudnie. I wyglądała dziwnie znajomo.


	3. Rumplestiltskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin - czyli zero zmartwień tak jakby

Rumplestiltskin nie miał absolutnie żadnych zmartwień. Poza tym, że pokład był jak zwykle śliski od łusek, korsarze zbójecko nieporządni, a ich kapitan właśnie z ponurym błyskiem w oku wpatrywał się w niego jak w ślepą rybę, po której miewał niestrawność.  
Nawet nie zdążył posłać kucharza po desce, gdy jego z dawna niewidziany, acz ulubiony wróg już rozgościł się na jego własnym fotelu. Co za bezczelność  
Kapitan Killian Jones, aka Hook, był człowiekiem z hakiem zamiast ręki. A jako człowiek mądry - choć po szkodzie - wiedział, że wedle Kodeksu nieuprzejmie byłoby wyrzucić gościa za burtę.  
Przynajmniej przed pierwszym kielichem wina.


	4. Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson - kiedy kapelusz się przydaje

Jefferson wygramolił się z kapelusza, myśląc, że kiedyś zajmowało mu to mniej czasu. Poślizgnął się na rybich flakach i runął jak długi, czując, że zbiera mu się na mdłości. Nienawidził pływać.  
Hook z coraz większą niechęcia patrzył na Rumplestiltskina, który chyba nie do końca pozbierał się po żonie. W końcu zaczął bredzić, że poszczuje go nowym zwierzaczkiem. Ciekawe jakim, psem przewodnikiem?  
Zanim Hook zdołał popełnić kolejny błąd w życiu i powiedzieć to głośno, wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy.  
Statek zatrząsł się dziwnie i zaczął pękać na dwoje.  
Jakiś wariat w dziwnym kapeluszu wpadł do kajuty kapitańskiej z wyrazem mordu w oczach.


	5. Po pokładzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po pokładzie - dla miłośników zwierząt

Po pokładzie przetoczył się wrzask. Hook wybiegł z kajuty, a to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że śniadanie stanęło mu hakiem w gardle.  
Jakaś przerośnięta kałamarnica rodem z jego najgorszych koszmarów oplotła statek i zaczęła kołysać go do snu, do wtóru ryczącej kołysanki krzyków miażdzonych jak kawa ludzi. Jego najdroższy skarb tonął równie szybko jak jego duma.  
Jefferson wybiegł z kajuty i wpadł na kapitana z impetem. Hook spojrzał na niego i zamarł. Nie. Nie do wiary. To jakiś żart, prawda? Chwycił Jeffa za fantazyjny szalik i potrząsnął nim, aż mu kapelusz spadł z głowy, krzycząc:  
“You took my coat, damn you!”


	6. Jefferson siedział

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson siedział - not only Hatters gonna hate

Jefferson siedział na piaszczystym wybrzeżu, tuląc do siebie szalik. Jego kapelusz przepadł razem ze statkiem w głebinach morza. Hook zdarł z niego płaszcz, a teraz narzekał, że za ciasny... Obserwował go czujnie, na wypadek gdyby zażądał jego ręcznie haftowanej kamizelki. O nie, nie odda jej za żadne skarby świata!  
Hook, który nie miał żadnych skarbów na wymianę, a poza tym miał własną kamizelkę, przejrzał się w wodzie. Eyeliner się rozmazał czy nie?  
Z wody wychynęła zjawiskowo piękna dziewczyna.  
Jefferson zastanowił się gwałtownie, co dzisiaj pił.  
Hook, który nie przypominał sobie zabierania żadnych kobiet na pokład, zaklął głośno.  
“I hate Neverland!”


	7. Rumplestiltskin patrzył

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin patrzył - i żałował, że nie ma kablówki

Rumplestiltskin patrzył, jak Hook przegonił syrenę głośnym “boo!”. Zachichotał pod nosem. Obraz w sklątwionej szklanej kuli był niewyraźny, ale to w końcu nie kablówka, no nie?  
Kapelusznik miał już tego dość. Stracił eyeliner, kapelusz i na dodatek płaszcz. I był przemoczony. Gdy Hook rozpalał ognisko, Jefferson strasznie się trząsł. Spojrzał na Hooka i wybuchnął smiechem.  
Jeff nie znosił pływać. Nie było sensu inwestować w wodoodporne kosmetyki.  
Czarne smugi spływały po twarzy Hooka postarzając go o 10 lat. Wyglądał teraz gorzej niż Rumplestiltskin, o ile to w ogóle mozliwe.  
Hook chyba był tego samego zdania. Wrzasnął i zemdlał przygniatając biednego Jeffersona.


	8. Ciężka bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciężka bestia - i raz, i dwa...

Ciężka bestia z tego Hooka. Jefferson zaparł się i pchnął. Hook turlał się nierówno po piasku, który wsypał mu się we włosy. Jefferson miał to gdzieś. Hook nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia.  
W końcu wylazł spod niego. Tamten nie powinien narzekać. Należało mu się za płaszcz.  
Ognisko już wygasło. Zmierzch zapadał powoli, a Jefferson zaczął się zastanawiać, jak rozpalić je na nowo.  
W końcu Jefferson podjął decyzję. Raz kozie smierć.  
Pochylił się i zaczął wdmuchiwać mu do ust powietrze z odpowiednią dozą obrzydzenia.  
Pięc minut później tego żałował. Mało brakowało, a po raz kolejny w swym życiu straciłby głowę.


	9. Jeszcze trochę

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze trochę, a... a zresztą sami zobaczycie.

Jeszcze trochę, a Jefferson poznałby nowe-stare znaczenie słów “stracić głowę”. Hook zamachnął się na oślep tnąc powietrze hakiem niebezpiecznie blisko szyi Jeffersona, który odskoczył jak przerażony królik, dziękując bogom, czy też raczej tej k... królowej Kier, że uwrażliwiła go na wszelkie akcje w pobliżu jego grdyki.  
Hook wpatrywał się intensywnie w coś poza Jeffem, a potem spojrzał na Kapelusznika. Księżniczka, która go całowała we śnie, miała ciemne włosy, kamizelkę... Stop.  
Hook poskładał fakty do kupy. Neverland, syreny, i banda dzieci, która właśnie celowała w nich z dmuchawek z krwiożerczym wyrazem twarzy. A co, jeśli wezmą ich za coś do jedzenia?


	10. Sznur uwierał

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sznur uwierał - czyli nie uciekniesz swojemu przeznaczeniu

Sznur uwierał go w ręce. Zaraz, przecież nie miał jednej ręki. Hook spojrzał ponuro na chłopca, który tańczył przed nim jakiś dziki taniec.  
W dodatku jego dłonie niemal stykały się z dłońmi Jeffersona. Uch.  
Jefferson siedział z drugiej strony Hooka, związany jak świąteczna szynka, patrząc nieszczęśliwie przed siebie. Gdyby tylko nie zachciało mu się tego eyelinera...!  
Gdy ogień został dostatecznie podsycony, z drewnianego tronu wstał przywódca.  
Hook jęknął. Jefferson zmartwiał.  
Szef zaginionych chłopców ściągnął maskę z twarzy. To był jakiś koszmar. To MUSIAŁ być koszmar!  
Rumplestiltskin zaśmiał się paskudnie i podszedł do nich.  
\- Co powiecie na mały interes, panowie?


End file.
